Liz
Irken Name: Liz Human Name: Elizabeth "Liz" Sierra Goldstein Gender: Agender (genderless) Pronouns: She/her or they/them Eye Color: Light magenta Human Eye Color: Blue Human Hair Color: Black Irken Age: 15(Irk years) and 150 (Earth years) Human Age: '''12 '''Sexuality: Pansexual (which means she likes anyone of all genders) Lovepig: Jon Personality Liz is very sarcastic and stupid common sense wise. She usually says a bunch of cruddy nonsense that confuses many people. Although, she can be very serious when the time needs it (only at extreme times, though) and pushy. She overreacts over everything that hardly matters and underreacts over things that do matter. She's very lazy and egotistic, and believes that she is the best person in the world. She has several personality and mental disorders, and a list of them will be posted later. Although she is stupid common sense wise, she is actually very intelligent when it comes to her inventions and scientific work. Disguise Liz abducted an orphan girl and modified ger body so it is compatible with her PAK. Creating a containment tank filled with a type of Vortian suspended animation that allows both her human body and her Irken to be contained there without either of them dying out or aging. Her human body has medium length black hair, blue eyes, abd wears a lime green hat, magenta skinnies, and converse. Relationships ﻿''' Zim:' Liz hates Zim and always will. She sees him as a rivil to the race to destroy Earth. She has tried numerous times to destroy Zim, or to get rid of him, and pulls pranks and embarrasses him in Skool. '''Dib:' Dib never really liked Liz but never really gets into thwarting her, because he's too busy thwarting Zim. UKI: '''Liz doesn't really like her SIR bot due to its malfunctions, similar to GIR's, however, UKI is loyal to Liz '''The Almighty Tallests: '''Liz is aware of their dislike for her, but she tries to please them anyway she can. Sol: Sol hates everyone and everything, but has a special spot of hate just for Liz. They'll only hang out because they have a common interest: Saf, their best friend. '''Saf: Saf and Liz have been best friends since they have been in the Irken Academy. They're feelings towards each other are completely platonic. One would say that they are even QPPs (queer platonic partners) Jon: Jon is Liz's boyfriend. They like to pal around together and pull pranks on other people together. Mental Health * Borderline Personality Disorder * Minor anxiety * Paranoid Personality Disorder * Psychosis Trivia *Her human body is lactose intolerant and its allergic to chickens and lilacs. *Her favorite band is They Might Be Giants *Liz's original birth date is August 24th *Her favorite color is pink. *When Liz is an Irken, she likes to put her PAK on a setting much like sleep mode, because she likes the feel of sleep, and she modified her PAK to recognize her human body, to where it allows her to sleep on a regular human sleep cycle. *She is an incredibly heavy sleeper *She loves eating, especially since her human form can tolerate Earth foods. She'll eat practically anything she can get her hands on *She's a terrible lair *She can't live without technology. *Her human parents call her Lizard. *It took her creator about three months to figure out the right shoe color for her. Gallery Category:Females Category:OC Category:Irken Category:Invader Category:Really Big Hat's Pages